


Aftermath

by RainG8



Series: OtaYuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainG8/pseuds/RainG8
Summary: More of like and epilogue of what happens after the competition in China.





	Aftermath

After the China incident both Yuri and Otabek were unable to compete in the Grand Prix Finals. They weren’t happy about this but they have accepted what had happened. They both had new determination to win next season especially Yuri. He watch every skaters progress and studies how to make his skating better with what he is good at to beat the competition. Otabek decided he wanted to try his hand at choreographing his own programs and since they had time until the next season if he didn’t like the outcome he should have his coach choreograph them. While Otabek keeps working to perfect his programs to be used in the future.   
________

After their season was done Otabek has temporarily moved in with Yuri until the next season starts. They practice together and work out bugs in any techniques or moves that is vital to their next programs. 

In the early days of skating together they had both found out that if the other was hurt emotionally or physically their pendants would get hot. This was a nice trick it worked wonder for helping the other. If one fell the other would know how bad it was without asking and that sometime saved a lot of yelling and annoying each other with questions.  
________

Once the next season came they used their own programs and they were a sight to see. They fit each person to the fullest. Victor, Yuuri, Yakov, Lilia, and Otabek’s coach were the first to see what the two younger skaters had come up with and everyone fully supported them,  
________

That next season Yuuri won his first gold medal, Yuri won silver, and Otabek won bronze. Everyone was so proud of the three skaters and let’s just say that the GPF banquet was a blast.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being short but I have had a lot more ideas for this series and I will keep you uodated. Thanks!!!!


End file.
